fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AkihsulKaz/Re:Fanseries ideas
Note: Read this blog first to understand the context below a little bit more. So October 2017, aka last year, I made a blog citing random fanseries I got that I won't be developing until Spectrum Heart! is to be finished. This blog's agenda is to just do a little revising of those ideas and my thoughts on them considering this is a one year apart difference. Futari wa Pretty Cure Odyssey :I'll be honest, I forgot I had this idea, and up until now I still want to make it a thing one day. I'm planning on a sub-theme for this series that should tie up with the Cures' names. There's actually a higher chance this may succeed Genesis! instead of Peaceful, but we'll wait. Harmonious Pretty Cure! :This one is quite unlikely. I like its theme, yes, but it's a little too close to what I intend for Peaceful, so this will likely be thrown in the dumpster. I might return the art motif though, and pair it up with something else. Periodic Pretty Cure :Oh god I wanna laugh out loud when I saw this. I'm still a chemistry nerd, so this might just still be likely. But I'll probably pull of a Genesis! and obviously not have 118 Cures roaming around. Maybe 8 Cures for the 8 families? Or should I combine the metals into one Cure? Then maybe two extra Cures/non-Cures for the Lanthanides and Actinides. Who the hell knows if this will continue. I'm already planning a separate project on personified elements anyway. I won't be tackling into '''Homestuck Pretty Cure' since I've already decided to make it.'' Next, let's talk about future ideas I have in mind! If anyone wishes to have a collab with me pertaining to these just say so^^ Natural Star Pretty Cure! :This idea is an actual series I've previously made. It was inspired by a fanfiction I've read before from a different fandom and I thought it was a cool idea. For context, the motif are elements and the four Cures are four siblings. That was the only thing I was able to have progress on for this and I wanted to expand it. I wanted to incorporate a technology motif, and like have a value on how nature and technology can work together and stuff. Lovely Paradise Pretty Cure♥ :Okay, I'll confess, these are ideas I originally scrapped from my early days of making fanseries that I wanted to revive by revising a little. This one was actually a series that's a lot like Kirakira, but that season hasn't existed yet when I made this. So this actually had three Cures: Cure Chocolate, Cure Vanilla, and Cure Caramel, aka standard sweets flavours. I actually made a sequel of this with a non-cure called Creamy Fruit who was, you know, fruit-themed in case you haven't noticed. I might revise this a little to make it less Kirakira but who knows. Sparkle! Love Pretty Cure :This one's actually inspired by Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. But I wanna stray from that and instead focus on generally fashion with a little bit of idols maybe. This was my second ever fanseries I came up with and the original successor to Spectrum Heart!. Go! Go! Elemental Amour Pretty Cure :This one....this one..was just..everywhere. As in, like, my 2015 self was like "Hey, let's make a series with every conceivable power ever!". And god, if you saw the list of Pretty Cures, I went crazy. I had over twenty Cures that I had to keep track of names to make sure I wasn't repeating. Actually here, I'll list most of them: Cure Aura, Cure Landscape, Cure Flare, Cure Stream, Cure Dark, Cure Sparkle, Cure Snowfall, Cure Cosmos, Cure Sonata, Cure Tech, Cure Jewel, Cure Delight, Cure Bud, Cure Paint, Cure Starlet, Cure Bonbon, Cure Butterfly, Cure Eternity, Cure Steel, Cure Twilight, Cure Fairy, Cure Ghost, Cure Healing, and Cure Nebula. Dear god why. It's like, making a Cure for every motif for a fanseries you can think of and have them in one giant team. What was I thinking. Will I revive this? Maybe, but in a different way. So that's all I'm gonna share for now. Who knows some of these might be an official part of my franchise but I'm gonna stick with what I have for now. Category:Blog posts